SUPERANDO EL PASADO
by kate goddess
Summary: Hace un año que el sepulturero enterró a Brenan y a Hodgins. Y luego de ese tiempo ha atacado y se ha llevado a Brenan consigo. Podrá Booth rescatarla antes de doce horas? BxB y tal vez algo de AngxHod! 13 capítulos!
1. HACE UN AÑO

**SUPERANDO EL PASADO**

**CAPÍTULO I: HACE UN AÑO**

Había pasado exactamente un año desde que Brenan y Hodgins habían sido secuestrados y enterrados vivos por el Sepulturero. Un año donde ninguno de los dos podía olvidar por un día lo que les había pasado o lo que les estuvo a punto de pasar. Un año donde los deseos mas fuertes de ambos giraban en torno a la captura de ese hombre que estuvo a punto de quitarles sus vidas, sus amigos, pero sobretodo a las personas que mas amaban.

El día empezaba normal para Brenan. Como de costumbre llegó a primera hora al laboratorio y minutos mas tarde el equipo de genios se completaba para trabajar en algún caso, o a falta de uno, concentrarse en identificar a las víctimas del 'Limbo'.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana Booth arribó a la oficina de su compañera para hablarle de un nuevo caso.

-Hola Huesos. Cómo estás hoy?-, dijo alegremente el agente mientras se sentaba en el sofá, esperando la contestación de su compañera.

-Hola Booth. Como de costumbre, bien. Y dime, tenemos un caso?-

-Si. Parece que han encontrado en un lago una bolsa y huesos en ella, pero no se mas nada. Así que toma tus cosas y vámonos-

La antropóloga y el agente salieron del laboratorio rumbo al sitio del crimen que estaba a eso de una hora y media del Jeffersonian. En la SUV cada uno hablaba de cómo le había ido el fin de semana.

Ya en el sitio, Brenan se acercaba rápidamente a los restos que se encontraron. Se agachó y al abrir completamente la bolsa notó que los restos eran de un niño, un bebé para ser mas exactos.

-Dios, es un bebé?- Booth preguntó al ver el tamaño de los restos óseos que examinaba su compañera.

-Si. Infante de no mayor a un año. Masculino. Por el estado en el que está, diría que lleva aproximadamente un año.-

Un agente se acercó a informarles de lo sucedido. –La bolsa fue encontrada por unos estudiantes que estaban haciendo pruebas al agua del lago, quien sabe para que cosas. La sacaron pensando que era algo de basura, pero notaron algo raro, así que la abrieron y se encontraron con esos huesos.-

-Ya veo. Pues necesito que manden estos restos al Jeffersonian-

Mientras trasladaban los restos al Jeffersonian, Booth y Brenan observaban los alrededores del lago para encontrar algo que les dijera la procedencia de esos restos.

-Definitivamente tuvieron que arrojarlo, porque acá no hay canales ni nada que conecte a este lago con otras fuentes de agua- Dijo Booth buscando apoyo de su compañera. Pero al ver que ella no lo avalaba ni lo contradecía, notó que Brenan estaba algo distraída mirando a la nada.

-Huesos, me oíste lo que dije?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Disculpa Booth, no te escuché- Dijo la antropóloga reaccionando.

-Que te pasa Huesos?-

-Nada-

-A otro con ese cuento, pero a mí no me puedes engañar-

-Hoy. Hoy hace exactamente un año nos enterraron a Hodgins y a mí- Decía Brenan con una mirada fría en sus ojos. Una mirada que no expresaba nada, solo un vacío que Booth notó de inmediato.

-Sabes que hemos seguido las pistas y no hemos podido encontrar a ese desgraciado, pero cuando lo encontremos se las va a tener que ver conmigo- Decía Booth mientras le daba un abrazo a su compañera, al cual ella correspondió sin decir una palabra.

Ya de vuelta al Jeffersonian, el equipo de Squint Scuad comenzó a trabajar en la posible muerte del bebé. Brenan y Zack analizaron los huesos y se dieron cuenta que el cráneo tenía una depresión causada por un golpe o por una caída. En los restos de la bolsa, Hodgins encontró las posibles ropas que llevaba el pequeño llenas de sangre, cosa que Cam comenzó a analizar. Todos trabajaban concentrados mientras Ángela recordaba porque no le gustaba ese trabajo.

-Odio que se metan con los niños-. Le decía a Hodgins mientras este analizaba las muestras. El entomólogo al oír el comentario de su novia dejó de observar por el microscopio y la abrazó.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé- Le decía a la artista tratando de que tuviera su mente fría en el caso.

Luego de unos minutos abrazados, Ángela le comentó algo que la mantenía inquieta. –Anoche noté que no podías conciliar el sueño. Qué te pasa. Algo te preocupa?-

Jack se separó de la artista y volvió al microscopio tratando de evadir su pregunta, cosa que la artista notó de inmediato.

-Amor, no trates de negarlo. Dime que pasa?, que ya no confías en mí?- Dijo Ángela en tono de reproche.

Hodgins separándose del microscopio solo la miró. –Hoy hace un año amor. Hoy hace un año nos enterraron a la Dra. Brenan y a mí- Dijo esto en casi un suspiro.

Ángela lo volvió a abrazar demostrándole su apoyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola a todos. Bueno este es mi primer fic de capítulos, pues siempre he hecho one-shots o traducciones de los mismos, pero nunca me había arriesgado a un fic de capítulos, así que este es el de prueba.

Espero que les guste. Ya sé que este capítulo no se oye muy prometedor, pero creo que en el segundo, cuando aparezca el Sepulturero de nuevo, pues mejorará.. (eso espero jajaja).

Solo espero que lo lean y me dejen así sea un review, y bueno me digan si les va gustando o no.

Kate goddess


	2. EL EXTRAÑO PAQUETE

**SUPERANDO EL PASADO**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL EXTRAÑO PAQUETE**

En el laboratorio Brennan y Booth estaban el la oficina de ella tratando de formular posibles hipótesis mientras esperaban los resultados de las pruebas de Cam, Hodgins, y la identificación de la causa de muerte por parte de Zack.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un oficial de seguridad que vigilaba el laboratorio entregándole un paquete a Brennan.

-Dra. Brenan, un mensajero ha traído esto. Ya firmé el recibido-. Dijo el oficial mientras le entregaba un paquete a la antropóloga.

-Gracias-. Le dijo Brennan. El oficial de inmediato se retiró de la oficina.

Temperance tomó el paquete con dudas, pues éste no tenia remitente ni nada que le indicara su procedencia. Booth al notar la mirada de desconfianza de su compañera hacia el paquete, se acercó a ella tratando de observarlo para descartar cualquier bomba o algo por el estilo. Luego de que Booth lo 'analizara', no encontró nada raro en el paquete, pero aún así, no dejó que su compañera lo abriera, pues él comenzó a hacerlo. Al abrir el extraño paquete encontró una bolsa transparente y dentro de ella había arena, cosa que le pareció extraño al agente, pero que causó en Temperance algo de desconfianza.

Brennan tomó la bolsita con arena y la observó algo consternada. En ese momento entró Hodgins para darle los resultados a la doctora y al agente, pero al verlos sumidos en un silencio y tan atentos a la bolsita que sostenía la doctora solo atinó a preguntar: -Que es eso que lleva ahí Dra.?-

-No lo sé. Alguien me lo mandó, pero no tiene ni remitente ni nada para saber su procedencia-.

El celular de Booth sonó de un momento a otro.

-Booth… que pasa?... que?... pero están seguros de eso?... y quien es la víctima esta vez… si, si gracias por informarme.-

Al colgar el móvil, Booth miró al piso, talvez tratando de evitar dar la información negativa que le acababan de dar. Pero fue inevitable que su compañera le preguntara.

-Booth, que pasa?, de un momento a otro tienes cara de preocupado-.

-Si Booth, que es lo malo que te han dicho?- Preguntó Hodgins algo intrigado.

-Lo que pasa es que…- Booth juntó todas sus fuerzas para dar la noticia. –El Sepulturero ha vuelto a atacar. Se llevó a un hombre y está pidiendo un rescate por él. Dijo que si el rescate no lo pagan en 12 horas, el hombre morirá-.

Brennan al oír la noticia, involuntariamente soltó la bolsita de arena que sostenía, cayendo ésta al piso, y quedando ella completamente inmóvil.

Hodgins si tuvo reacción inmediata. -¿Qué?, ¿Qué has dicho Booth?, eso no puede ser-.

-Si. La familia del hombre acabó de pedir ayuda al FBI, y ellos concluyeron que era el mismo modus operandi del sepulturero-.

Hodgins tomó del suelo la bolsita con arena y notó que dentro de la arena había un mensaje en un pequeño papel. –Miren, aquí hay algo-. Como tenía guantes, abrió la pequeña bolsita de arena y sacó el papel.

"_Feliz aniversario doctora Brennan"._

Booth y Hodgins miraron a Temperance y esta seguía aún inmóvil, aunque su cerebro estaba trabajando al máximo, pues sus pensamientos fueron expresados en voz alta: -Ay no. No otra vez-.

Booth se acercó a su compañera sintiendo el temor que esta expresó con sus anteriores palabras, pero antes de poder decirle algo, ella se adelantó.

-Hodgins, analiza esa arena y compárala con la de Virginia en donde fuimos enterrados.

De inmediato Hodgins salió de la oficina y comenzó su labor. En la oficina de la antropóloga, esta seguía sin reaccionar a nada, pues su mirada solo se dirigía al vacío.

-Hey Huesos, todo va a estar bien ok?-. Fue lo que atinó a decir Booth ante el temor disimulado de su compañera.

-COINCIDEN- Gritó Hodgins desde su lugar de trabajo. El grito fue tan fuerte que de inmediato Cam, Ángela y Zack se acercaron a preguntar que le pasaba al entomólogo. Al minuto siguiente Brennan y Booth se acercaron a Jack y este los miró con cara de incertidumbre y rabia.

-Coinciden-. Repitió de nuevo para sus compañeros.

-Que. Que pasa? Que coincide?- Preguntó Ángela ante al ver las expresiones de preocupación de su mejor amiga, su novio y el agente.

-El Sepulturero volvió a atacar. Y hoy precisamente hace un año nos enterraron a Hodgins y a mí, y por eso me ha enviado esa arena con ese mensaje, para que recuerde lo que pasó- Dijo Brennan ya fuera de su letargo.

-Pero y como estás segura de eso Swette?-

-El FBI me lo acaba de confirmar. Secuestró a un hombre y está pidiendo rescate antes de 12 horas.-

-Maldito bastardo-. Dijo Hodgins mirando las muestras de arena que acababa de analizar.

-Bueno hay que tomar cartas en el asunto-. Dijo Booth tratando de aparentar calma para no alterar a nadie.

-Huesos, a partir de este momento no te vas a quedar sola ni un minuto. Voy a ir contigo a todos los lugares, porque ese bastardo no te volverá a hacer nada. Hodgins, te asignaré a un agente del FBI para que te cubra.

-Esta bien Booth. Voy a reforzar la seguridad de mi casa también-. Mencionó Hodgins muy preocupado, retirándose a hacer una llamada en compañía de Ángela.

-Voy a hablar con la central seguridad del laboratorio para que refuercen la vigilancia incluyendo el parqueadero- Dijo Cam, retirándose de inmediato.

Zack sin dejar su objetividad, pero notando lo tensa que estaba la antropóloga solo le dijo unas palabras de apoyo y se fue.

-Huesos, estás bien?- Preguntó Booth a su compañera.

-Si-. Respondió ella sin decir nada mas y retirándose de nuevo a su oficina seguida del agente que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en su nuevo guardaespaldas.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Luego de superar algunos problemas técnicos, pues pude subir este capi.

Gracias Nevalainen... estuve algo desesperada, pero ya superado jajaja

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Sinceramente pensé en recibir tal vez uno, pero no 7 jajajaja, eso es un buen comienzo. Me alegro que les haya gustado y bueno estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Gracias y besos a todos, y ya saben que críticas y sugerencias son muy bien recibidas.

Kate goddess


	3. TENGO MIEDO

CAPÍTULO 3: TENGO MIEDO

**CAPÍTULO 3: TENGO MIEDO**

Lo que quedaba del día fue tenso para todos, aunque cada uno trataba de disimular su temor a la situación que se estaban enfrentando, un posible ataque del Sepulturero. El caso había tenido unos cuantos avances. Zack pudo determinar que el bebé recibió masaje cardiovascular mal suministrado, pues la cavidad torácica del esqueleto tenía un par de costillas rotas por este intento, así que Cam supuso que el bebé se ahogó y que quien estaba a cargo de él, trató de revivirlo sin éxito, pues no tenía la técnica correcta para suministrar el RCP.

En cuanto a la identificación, Ángela aún seguía trabajando en eso, pues no había tenido muchos avances al estar pendiente de Hodgins, quien se notaba algo ansioso.

Pero a pesar el apoyo que Ángela le demostraba a su novio, este no podía concentrarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Amor, todo va a estar bien-. Le dijo la artista por medio de un abrazo para tratar de calmar a Jack.

-Eso no me lo puedes asegurar. Somos los únicos que hemos escapado de ese maniático, y con el mensaje que le envió a la Dra. Brenan nos está recordando lo que pasó y además nos está haciendo saber que no ha olvidado que escapamos-. Dijo algo enojado el entomólogo.

-Pero cariño, esta vez vamos a estar bien. Ya reforzamos la seguridad en la casa. Cam lo hizo acá en el laboratorio. Además el agente que asignó Booth según sus propias palabras es uno de los mejores en seguridad-. Dijo Ángela tratando de calmar a su novio.

-Tienes razón. Esta vez no se le hará nada fácil a ese bastardo tratar de hacernos algo-. Dijo un no muy convencido Jack, pero después de todo, el tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, para también proteger a la artista por si el Sepulturero trataba de arremeter contra ella.

Al término de la jornada laboral, Booth seguía en la oficina de Brenan, pues desde que el Sepulturero le envió el mensaje, no había sido capaz de seguir trabajando al cien por ciento, y se había quedado en su oficina tratando de revisar algunos informes, cosa que tampoco había podido hacer muy bien, actitud de la cual el agente se dio cuenta en toda la tarde, pero no le mencionó nada a al respecto, pues sabía lo testaruda que era en cuanto a expresar sus emociones.

-Huesos es hora de irnos. Ya deja eso para otro día. Todos ya se fueron a sus casas y es hora de que hagamos lo mismo. Además te notas algo cansada-.

-Mas tarde Booth. Es que no he terminado con los informes-.

-Y nunca vas a terminar. Huesos, toda la tarde noté que no te pudiste concentrar con eso, así que déjalo, vamos y comemos algo y luego vamos a casa. Además todo va a estar bien, porque estoy aquí contigo ¿vale?-. Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había estado gran parte de la tarde y se acercaba a la antropóloga.

Brenan al sentirse descubierta, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dirigiéndole la mirada al agente que ya estaba a su lado.

-Creo que me conoces demasiado, pues te diste cuenta que en toda la tarde no hice nada en este computador-. Confesó Brenan dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa al agente.

-Claro que te conozco, pues tres años no han sido en vano-. Dijo Booth en tono de burla. –Y como te conozco tan bien, estoy seguro que sientes miedo por un posible ataque del Sepulturero-.

Brenan algo indignada o tal vez enojada de que alguien la descifre tan bien como el agente, se levantó de inmediato de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas en su oficina.

-¿Miedo?. No. Se que nada me va a pasar, y para colmo tu eres mi seguridad y se que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, así que no tengo miedo-. Dijo Brenan sentándose finalmente en el sofá y tratando de esconder sus miedos que la atacaban con la sola idea de salir del laboratorio, considerado por ella como el único lugar donde estaría segura.

-Que no me tienes confianza Huesos?- Dijo el agente sentándose a su lado.

-Porqué lo dices, si te estoy diciendo lo que pienso y siento-. Dijo Brenan en su defensa.

-No. Sabes que no es verdad. Porque siempre tienes que ser así ah?. Porque siempre tratas de hacernos creer que nada te da miedo?-. Reclamaba Booth sintiéndose herido de que su compañera no le dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

Brenan se levantó enojada y comenzó a defenderse de las acusaciones del agente. –Porque no tengo miedo ok?, porque estoy bien. Porque ese maldito no va a enterrarme de nuevo. Porque no voy a dejar que ese estúpido trate de arrebatarme mi vida otra vez- . Al decir esto último, la actitud de mujer valiente comenzó a caer, y de su rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, pero siguió hablando. –No sabes lo terrible que se siente estar ahí debajo. No sabes lo angustiante que es saber que de alguna u otra forma puedes morir, y que si eso pasa, todos tus sueños se habrán ido, que todo lo que pensaste que alguna vez harías, simplemente ya no pasaría. Que ya no volverías a ver a tu familia, a tus amigos, a quien amas. No sabes como se siente-. Dijo finalmente dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente.

El agente al ver esto se levantó del sofá y la abrazó como nunca, tratando de mostrarle su apoyo, y quizás mostrándole en ese abrazo lo mucho que la amaba y que la protegería hasta el final.

-Lo siento Huesos. Lo siento. Perdóname preciosa, no quería que te pusieras así. Como siempre yo y mi bocota. Perdóname por favor perdóname-. Decía Booth mientras la tenía en sus brazos y sentía como la antropóloga se aferraba a su pecho como una niña pequeña, asustada por una pesadilla.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Booth aún abrazando a la antropóloga, que poco a poco se calmaba de esa última confesión. Temperance se sentía tan protegida rodeada de esos brazos y apoyada en el pecho del agente, cosa que le producía una calma casi mágica, pues al estar así, sus preocupaciones quedaban en un segundo plano, y solo se permitía disfrutar de la paz que su compañero le brindaba.

-Lo siento Booth-. Dijo Brenan un poco avergonzada, pero sin levantarse de la posición que se encontraba.

-No. Mas bien perdóname a mi. Te presioné y mira lo que pasó. De verdad te pido que me perdones-. Dijo el agente mirándola a esos ojos azules que ya no demostraban ese vacío como al comienzo del día.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Al contrario, debo agradecerte, porque me hiciste enfrentar y reconocer el miedo que siento de solo pensar en que ese tipo puede hacerme, hacernos algo-.

-No voy a dejar nunca que ese tipo intente hacerte algo de nuevo-. Decía esto mientras poco a poco su rostro se acercaba mas y mas al de su compañera, llegando al punto donde sus labios rozaban los de ella, y sin aviso alguno un beso lleno de amor y apoyo comenzó entre los dos compañeros.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Otro capi mas… uff. Esa última parte me gustó mucho, y espero que a todos ustedes también les haya gustado. Tenía esta idea desde hace unos días, pero la universidad me tenía jodida y no encontraba tiempo para poder teclear un rato y por fin mostrarles esta última escena.

De nuevo GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews, pues son muy alentadores, y créanme que me animan a escribir cada día mejor para tratar de no desilusionarnos.

Voy a tratar de subir pronto el otro capítulo. Espero que pueda sacar tiempo suficiente.

Ah! Y otra cosa. Perdón si estoy mal en algunos 'conceptos médicos y forenses', pues siento que en la descripción del crimen no voy muy bien jejeje, pero pues no estudio nada parecido a ninguno de estos campos y mi conocimiento se limita lo que me enseña CSI, Bones o House jajajajaja. Y ya saben, cualquier crítica o suerencia, pues será bien recibida.

Besos a todos, Kate goddess.


	4. OTRO MENSAJE

**CAPÍTULO 4: OTRO MENSAJE**

El beso aunque tímido al principio, al pasar los segundos se transformó en un beso mas apasionado. Mientras los compañeros se perdían en la boca del otro, sus mentes trabajaban al máximo. "No debo hacerlo, pero no puedo parar". Eran las cavilaciones del agente y la antropóloga que luego de unos momentos se separaron para tomar aire.

Sus rostros se separaron unos cuantos centímetros solo para ver las miradas que cada uno presentaba después de lo que había pasado. Y para sorpresa de la antropóloga, además de la mirada de su compañero que expresaba cierta alegría, pudo notar como en el rostro del agente se dibujó una sonrisa. Al notar que al agente no le había parecido nada mal lo que había pasado, pues esa sonrisa demostraba que lo aprobaba, se asustó y entendió finalmente lo que acababa de suceder.

-Booth lo siento… fue un momento de debilidad. Tu sabes que esta situación me tiene algo vulnerable, y bueno, no quería…-. Mientras decía esto se levantó del sofá dándole la espalda al agente, y éste al escuchar las palabras de la antropóloga fue borrando poco a poco la sonrisa, y la interrumpió mientras hablaba.

-No Huesos, tu discúlpame. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar-. Dijo el agente un poco entristecido, porque acababa de prometer que no iba a pasar algo que a el en su interior quería que pasara muchas veces.

-Bueno yo creo que debemos irnos. Tienes razón, ya es tarde y es mejor que descansemos-. Dijo Brenan tratando de calmar la tensión que sentía en ese momento.

Los compañeros caminaban en silencio mientras recorrían parte del laboratorio hasta llegar al elevador que los llevaría al parqueadero.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas dejando a Brenan y a Booth frente al parqueadero, la antropóloga quedó inmóvil, mientras Booth salía hacia la SUV. El agente al darse cuenta de que su compañera no había salido del elevador, rápidamente se devolvió y detuvo las puertas antes de que se cerraran.

-Huesos que pasa?, estás bien?-. Le preguntó al ver la cara de angustia que tenía Brenan.

-No puedo seguir Booth. Fue aquí donde el Sepulturero me atacó y me secuestró. Estoy paralizada. Ya sé que es por el miedo, pero no puedo controlar mis piernas-.

-Hey Huesos, recuerda que yo estoy aquí contigo esta vez, y que no dejaría que algo te pasara-. Le dijo el agente mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera para guiarla y demostrarle su apoyo. Al sentir el contacto, Brenan experimentó de nuevo esa calma que la relajó y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los del agente, quien notó de inmediato lo protegida que se sentía Brenan de esa forma. Así que agarrados de la mano, Booth guiaba a la antropóloga a través del parqueadero hasta la SUV.

Booth advirtió algunos comentarios que hicieron los agentes de seguridad que estaban en el parqueadero con respecto a ellos dos y de la forma como iban caminando, pero eso no le molestó en lo mas mínimo; al contrario, deseó que eso siempre fuera así. Al llegar al auto, el agente tuvo que romper el contacto para abrir la puerta del copiloto, y esperó a que Brenan entrara para inmediatamente dirigirse al lugar del conductor, abrir la puerta y comenzar su camino.

Ya fuera del laboratorio y en camino a la casa de la antropóloga, había un silencio algo perturbador en el auto.

-Huesos, te parece bien que antes de llegar a tu casa vayamos al Dinner o a algún otro restaurante para pedir algo y llevárnoslo?-.

-Está bien. Vamos al Dinner-.

Ya en el Royal Dinner, Booth y Brenan estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre esperando su pedido, hasta que uno de los empleados que atendían ahí, se acercó a la antropóloga para entregarle un paquete. –Dra. Disculpe. Un hombre vino esta mañana y me entregó esto para que se lo diera a usted-. Terminó de decir el muchacho de no mas de veinte años.

-Qué? Y quien fue?-. Preguntó Brenan muy extrañada, notando que el paquete tampoco tenía remitente.

-No lo sé. A mí también me pareció extraño eso, pero me dijo que no se lo podía llevar al lugar donde usted trabaja, y que lo dejaba aquí porque sabía que usted venía mucho-.

Brenan procedió a abrir el paquete aún en presencia del chico que se mostraba algo curioso por ver la encomienda.

Para sorpresa de la antropóloga y el agente, al abrir el paquete apareció otra bolsita llena de arena, como la primera que le habían mandado en el laboratorio.

Automáticamente Booth se levantó de la mesa tomando al chico por el cuello y apresándolo contra el mostrador. A esas horas de la noche ya no habían clientes, solo los dos compañeros y los trabajadores del restaurante, que al ver la acción del agente se preguntaban que pasaba.

-Dime quien te dio esto-. Preguntaba Booth muy enojado al chico.

-Ya les dije, fue un tipo que me dio veinte dólares y me dijo lo que les acabo de decir-. Decía el chico sacando asustado sacando los veinte dólares de su bolsillo.

-Que pasa señor Booth, porque le hace eso a mi trabajador-. Le preguntaba el administrador y dueño del lugar.

-Pasa, que la vida de mi compañera está en peligro por el invécil que nos quiere joder con estas bolsas de arena. Y parece que tu empleadito ahora es cómplice de ese tipo y por lo tanto merece que lo arreste para que lo encierren a la cárcel. Eso pasa.

-Qué me está diciendo?. Eso no puede ser. Este chico es mi sobrino y no está metido en nada de eso. Se lo puedo asegurar señor Booth. Vamos Scott, dile al señor quien te dio ese paquete-.

-Ya se lo dije tío, fue un tipo que trajo eso y me dijo que se lo diera a la doctora, y luego me dio los veinte dólares-. Decía el chico llorando.

Brenan se levantó de la mesa, aparentemente calmada y se dirigió al muchacho. –Y dime, ese hombre te dijo algo mas?-.

-No, no señora, se lo juro. Ese tipo nunca lo había visto. Sólo me dio el paquete y me dijo lo que ya les he dicho y se fue-.

-Y como era ese hombre. Descríbelo-. Seguía diciendo Brenan aún en aparente calma.

-No lo recuerdo-. Dijo el muchacho. Booth lo estremeció un poco y se dirigió al tío del muchacho. –Ves?, ahora lo está encubriendo-.

-Ya me acordé, ya me acordé. Era un hombre blanco, alto, tenía mucha barba y bigote. Traía puesto unos jeans, botas y una chaqueta gris. Ya no sé mas nada señor, por favor, se los juro por Dios. Yo nunca lo había visto.

Booth, soltó al muchacho que cayó inmediatamente al suelo. El dueño del restaurante lo levantó y se dirigió al agente. –Y ahora que va a pasar señor Booth?-.

-Nada. El chico parece no saber nada mas. Pero no puede salir de la ciudad, porque es sospechoso de ser cómplice-. Le dijo Booth al hombre. –Y si te llegas a escabullir, te acuso como fugitivo para que todo el país te esté buscando, me oíste?-, le decía al chico que solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Vámonos Huesos-. Le dijo a su compañera abriéndole la puerta del restaurante y ambos subieron a la SUV para retomar su camino a la casa de Brenan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola gente. Otro capi mas que espero sea de su agrado.

GRACIAS a todos por los reviews que me han escrito. De verdad gracias, porque están chéveres y créanme que me emocionan muchísimo. Además ya van mas de 10 jejeje. Eso es importante porque realmente no pensé que fueran a pasar de unos cuatro o cinco jajajaja.

Saben que cualquier sugerencia o crítica es muy bien recibida, así que denle clic a Go, y dejen sus comentarios.

Besos a todos, Kate Goddess.


	5. SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS

CAPITULO 5: SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS

**CAPITULO 5: SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS**

-Ese tipo conoce todos tus movimientos. Te ha de haber espiado de alguna forma que no notamos-. Decía el agente muy irritado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si, lo sé. Ese tipo parece que conoce todo lo que hago y eso me pone muy nerviosa Booth-. Decía la antropóloga mientras miraba por la ventana a su lado.

El agente al notar que Brenan estaba algo nerviosa dijo algo mas para tratar de calmarla. –Bueno, pero si te ha estado espiando, sabe que siempre estoy contigo, y así no te va a hacer nada, porque yo te protegería siempre-.

Brenan al escuchar estas últimas palabras, miró al agente, y observó esa sonrisa que de la que solo él era dueño, así que también le sonrió un poco apenada, pero mas calmada.

Unos minutos después que pasaron el silencio, la SUV llegó a la entrada del edificio. Los compañeros bajaron y se dirigieron al apartamento de la antropóloga.

-Huesos, se que esto no te va a gustar, pero recoge las cosas necesarias, porque creo que lo mejor es que pases la noche en otro lugar-. Le decía el agente mientras entraba al apartamento.

-Qué?. No Booth. No quiero pasar la noche en otro lugar. Vamos, tu puedes mandar un agente que cuide la entrada o algo, pero no me quiero ir de aquí-.

-Huesos ya te dije…- El agente no terminó su alegato cuando tocaron la puerta. Los compañeros se miraron y Booth abrió la puerta. Era el portero de la entrada.

-Señor Booth, se me olvidó entregarle esto a la doctora. Se lo trajeron hoy en la mañana-. Decía mientras le entregaba el paquete al agente, y este reaccionó inmediatamente al notar, que era como los otros dos. –Quien trajo esto?-.

-Fue un niño señor-. Dijo el portero.

-Como que un niño?-.

-Si señor. Un niño. Eso me pareció extraño, así que le pregunté quien le había dado eso y el chico me respondió que había sido un hombre y que le dijo que me lo diera a cambio de diez dólares. Usted sabe como son los niños de hoy en día, uno les dice que no hablen con extraños, pero apenas la gente les dice de dinero ellos inmediatamente acceden-.

-Y conoce al chico?-.

-No señor. Jamás lo había visto. No es de aquí del edificio, y estoy casi seguro que de las calles siguientes tampoco-.

-OK, gracias-. Interrumpió Brenan cerrando la puerta, dejando al agente algo desconcertado.

-Oye Huesos, porque hiciste, eso. Debemos averiguar lo que mas podamos-.

-Recuerdas que el paquete del laboratorio tenía un mensaje?-.

-Si. Y que con eso?-.

-Pues que mientras hablabas con el portero, abrí la bolsita que nos dieron en el Dinner y traía otro mensaje. Y estoy casi segura que esta también lo tiene-.

-Y que decía la del Dinner?-.

-Míralo por ti mismo-.

"_La felicito por haber escapado"_

-Ese tipo es un sínico-. Dijo Booth muy enojado.

Brenan abrió con cuidado el paquete que le entregaron a Booth, y su lógica fue acertada, porque encontró un nuevo mensaje. Al leerlo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la antropóloga siendo visible para el agente del FBI, quien de inmediato le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella mostrándole que la protegería.

"_Pero no creo que pueda escapar por segunda vez. Eso se lo aseguro"._

-Huesos, por favor, no me hagas rogártelo. Recoge lo necesario y vámonos de aquí. No puedes pasar la noche en tu apartamento. No quiero que nada malo te pase-. Le dijo mientras le tomaba la otra mano y miraba profundamente sus ojos azules.

Sin decir una palabra, Brenan rompió el contacto e iniciaba su camino a su habitación cuando paró por escuchar el timbre del celular del agente.

-Booth. Sí… que?... están seguros?... Y porque no negociaron… Como que no funcionó… y ya lo encontraron?... Ok gracias, manténganme informado-.

Temperance lo miró con un interrogante en sus ojos. Booth se le acercó y le dijo: -Me acaba de llamar el agente que estaba a cargo del caso de nuevo ataque del sepulturero. El hombre murió. Al tipo le dieron el dinero que exigía y dio el lugar donde estaba el hombre, pero cuando llegaron las autoridades, el hombre ya estaba muerto, y según el forense que lo procesó, dijo que había muerto unas seis horas antes. También fue enterrado-.

Brenan solo caminó hacia la sala del apartamento y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Huesos por favor. Debemos irnos ya-. Pero Brenan no reaccionaba. –Escúchame bien preciosa, nada te va a pasar. Yo estoy contigo-. Le decía Booth tomándole el rostro para que lo mirara. Brenan no dijo nada. Solo lo abrazó.

Luego de unos minutos, los compañeros rompieron el contacto, y Brenan subió a su habitación a preparar una pequeña maleta, mientras Booth la esperaba en el sofá muy preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero mas que todo, preocupado por el solo hecho de pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a su compañera, a la persona que mas amaba.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Volví. Perdón por haber tardado, pero la universidad me tenía ocupada tiempo completo, tanto que tenía una semana que no revisaba mi msn, y una semana que no dormía mas de 5 horas.

Aquí otro capi, y bueno voy a tratar de subir a mas tardar mañana el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les esté gustando. Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida. Ah, y GRACIAS, por todos los reviews. De verdad muchas GRACIAS.


	6. APARICIONES INESPERADAS

**CAPÍTULO 6: APARICIÓN INESPERADA**

Antes de encender la SUV, los compañeros acordaron que la antropóloga se quedaría en la casa de Booth, pues un hotel no era conveniente, ya que el Sepulturero lo tomaría como lo mas obvio, y si la había espiado como se debe, debía saber los posibles hoteles donde la doctora iría creyendo que serían los mas seguros. Pero según la misma Brenan, el Sepulturero no supondría que ella pasaría la noche en la casa de su compañero, pues entrar al domicilio de un agente del FBI sería algo demasiado osado, aún sabiendo las posibles represalias de Booth si esto ocurriese.

Booth abrió la puerta de su casa, haciendo pasar a Brenan.

-Mi casa no es tan bonita como la tuya, pero también se pasa bien-.

-Booth, por eso no te preocupes. Lo que me sorprende es que esté ordenada-. Dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tu que crees que soy eh?, un desordenado sin causa?-. Alegó el agente para defenderse también en juego.

-No, bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta que no eres TAN desordenado-.

-La verdad Huesos, es que le pago a una mujer para que me haga el aseo dos veces a la semana, y precisamente hoy estuvo aquí-. Dijo esto mientras tomaba dos cervezas de la cocina y le daba una a su compañera.

Booth se quitó el saco y la corbata para estar mas cómodo. Luego se sentó en el sofá al lado de su compañera mientras tomaba su cerveza.

El silencio de varios minutos se rompió gracias a Booth. –Huesos, tu te quedarás en mi habitación. La cama es mas grande y mas cómoda-.

-Y tu donde te quedarás?. No me digas que en el sofá, porque no sería justo-.

En medio de una sonrisa al ver como se preocupaba la antropóloga por el, le contestó: -No te preocupes, yo voy a dormir en el cuarto de Parker-.

-No me preocupo. Es solo que no me parecía justo que durmieras en el sofá-. Decía esto algo apenada, por demostrar tanto su preocupación a su compañero. –Además, no recordaba que tenías una habitación para Parker. Mejor porque no duermes tu en tu habitación y yo en la de Parker-.

-No Huesos. Tu estás cansada, y debes dormir bien, así que dormirás en mi cama. Ya para de alegar y déjate atender ok?-.

-Pero…-. Fue interrumpida por Booth, que se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano para guiarla a la habitación. Brenan ante este gesto solo atinó a disfrutar del momento manteniendo silencio y haciéndole caso a su compañero dejándose atender.

Al entrar a la habitación aún tomados de la mano, Booth sintió que era el momento oportuno de decir muchas cosas que tenía guardadas desde hacia un tiempo. Muchos sentimientos hacia su compañera que jamás habían sido revelados por miedo al rechazo tal vez, pero que en ese instante sintió que era el momento oportuno para dejarlos salir.

-Huesos-. Le decía mientras se detenían en la entrada de la habitación.

-Que pasa Booth-. Lo miraba con cara de desconcierto.

-Ese beso de hoy en el laboratorio-. Al escuchar esas palabras, Brenan sintió como su cuerpo se estremeciera, bajando la mirada al suelo. –Que pasa con eso Booth?-.

-Quiero repetirlo-. Confesó Booth finalmente, dejando a Brenan tan desconcertada, que esta no reaccionó mientras su compañero se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro, a sus labios y depositaba otro beso como el que habían tenido en la mañana.

-En los primeros segundos, Brenan no respondió, pero inmediatamente después de procesar lo que Booth le acababa de confesar, correspondió con la misma emoción y con el mismo sentimiento al beso que su compañero le entregaba.

Ahí estaban el agente y la antropóloga, expresando lo que cada uno sentía a través de ese beso deseado. Él con las manos en la cintura de ella, y ella, con las manos entrelazadas en el cuello de él.

A pesar de que el agente tenía sus sentidos puestos en la mujer que amaba, notó un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina. Como la caída de algo. Por eso Booth rompió el contacto delicadamente. Brenan algo confundida abrió los ojos, lanzándole una mirada de porque había parado. Booth iba a decirle que había oído algo cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Vaya. Miren que lindos!-. Decía un hombre sarcásticamente mientras apuntaba a la pareja con un arma.

-Quien eres tu?-. Preguntó Booth, tratando de poner a Brenan detrás suyo para que nada le pasase.

-Como siempre tan protector. Me extraña su pregunta agente Booth. Ustedes saben quien soy. Creo que me llaman 'El Sepulturero'-. Decía el hombre aún apuntándoles.

-Booth puso su mano en la espalda, para tomar su arma, pero recordó que al quitarse el saco y la corbata, también se quitó el arma dejándola en la mesa.

-Buscaba esto?-. Le decía el hombre mientras le mostraba su arma.

"Demonios", pensaba el agente en ese momento.

-Cómo está Doctora Brenan?-.

Temperance atinó a contestar: -Como quiere que esté-.

-Aterrada. Quiero que esté aterrada-. Seguía el hombre con la conversación.

-Qué quieres-. Dijo Booth.

-Usted sabe que quiero. La quiero a ella-. Decía el hombre mirando a Brenan y contestando con toda la normalidad del caso.

-Por qué a ella. Por qué no la dejas en paz-.

-Porque ella hizo algo que nadie había hecho. Escapar-.

-Pues no voy a dejar que le hagas nada-.

En ese momento Booth se abalanza al hombre, quien dispara su arma. A pesar de eso Booth anticipó que eso pasaría y pudo escapar de la bala para tratar de quitarle el arma al desconocido. Pero desgraciadamente la bala le dio a Brenan en el brazo izquierdo, causándole una herida. Instintivamente Temperance trató de tapar la herida con su mano derecha. Booth seguía forcejeando con el hombre, hasta que este notó la herida de Brenan. –Le dí a ella-. Al oír esto, las fuerzas de Booth pararon por un segundo para voltear a ver a su compañera quien llamaba por teléfono, sangrando copiosamente. El hombre aprovechó ese momento y logró quitarle el arma a Booth, disparándole en una de sus piernas.

Al oír el disparo Brenan vio a su compañero tirado en el piso, sangrado demasiado para su gusto.

-Booth-. Dijo aún con el teléfono en la mano.

El hombre se acercó a ella tomándola por el brazo herido, haciendo que Brenan gritara de dolor. Para la desgracia de la antropóloga, el hombre era mucho mas alto y fuerte que ella, por lo que no podía aplicarle una de sus llaves, pues se sumaba el hecho de que estaba herida.

El tipo pasó por encima de Booth, tomando a la antropóloga por la cintura, mientras esta trataba de resistirse para ir con su compañero herido. Resistencia que no tuvo efecto, pues el hombre logró sacarla de la casa y llevársela en su auto.

Cinco minutos después la patrulla que Brenan había logrado llamar, llegó al apartamento del agente, y viendo que este estaba sumamente herido, lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Lo prometido es deuda. Dije que iba a subir el otro capi pronto y aquí está.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. GRACIAS por los reviews y dejen mas jejeje

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario, ya saben, solo den Go y listo.

Besos a todos KATE GODDESS


	7. Después del ataque

**CAPÍTULO 7: DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE**

-Al parecer es un agente del FBI. Vamos a la sala de cirugía número tres-. Decía el doctor que atendió a Booth al llegar al hospital mientras se abría paso camino a la sala de cirugía.

-La bala sigue adentro, y el agente se desmayó antes de llegar al hospital, creo que perdió mucha sangre-. Le decía una enfermera que corría detrás de la camilla diciendo lo que los agentes le acababan de informar.

-Ya llamaron a algún familiar?-. Preguntó el doctor al entrar a la sala de cirugía.

-Sí. Antes de desmayarse, dio un número y ya llamaron. Los familiares dijeron que venían de inmediato-.

Mientras el agente estaba en cirugía, Ángela y Hodgins entraron al hospital y preguntaron a la recepcionista por Booth.

-Si. El acaba de entrar a la sala de cirugía. Parece que tiene una herida de bala. Además se desmayó antes de llegar aquí. Esos agentes lo trajeron-. Dijo la recepcionista señalando a un par de agentes que estaban en la sala de espera.

-Agentes, ustedes trajeron a Booth?-. Preguntó Ángela muy preocupada.

-Si señora. Él pidió que la llamemos. Usted es su familiar?-. Djo uno de los agentes.

-Sí, bueno no. Somos compañeros de trabajo. Y díganme, que pasó, quien le hizo esa herida?-.

-Pues lo que sabemos es que una mujer llamó. Pero cuando llegamos estaba el agente tirado en la habitación de la casa muy herido-. Dijo el segundo agente.

-Qué, como que una mujer?-.

-Si señora. La central nos informó que fue una mujer la que llamó. Pero algo grave pasó en esa casa, porque la habitación tenía sangre por todos lados-.

-Oh Dios mío, Brenan-. Dijo Ángela a su novio, quien ya estaba muy preocupado.

-Cálmate cielo. No creo que nada le haya pasado-. Le decía para tratar de consolarla.

-Por Dios Hodgins. Con que mujer crees que estaría Booth si no es con Brenan. Él dijo que estaría con ella en todo momento, y estoy casi segura de que estaban juntos. Voy a llamar a Cam para que vaya a casa de Booth-. Dijo la artista mientras se retiraba para llamar por teléfono.

-Gracias agentes. Ya nosotros nos encargamos a partir de ahora-. Dijo Hodgins dándoles la mano a los oficiales, quienes se retiraron de inmediato.

-Ya llamé a Cam. Dijo que va de inmediato a la casa de Booth con Zack. Ahora lo que nos queda es esperar-. Dijo Ángela sentándose en la sala de espera seguida de su novio.

Para fortuna de Cam, fue la primera en llegar a la casa de Booth, pues esto era conveniente si había una escena del crimen, ya que nadie la habría manipulado. Cinco minutos después llegó Zack en un taxi. Al entrar vio a Cam revisando el bolso de la doctora Brenan. Allí le mostró a Zack las otras dos bolsas de arena y los mensajes que esta traía guardados, seguramente provenientes del Sepulturero.

-Vamos a la habitación principal-. Le dijo Cam a Zack, quien la siguió hasta encontrarse con gran parte del piso cubierto de sangre.

-Esto estuvo muy feo-. Dijo Zack al ver el estado de la habitación.

Con su entrenamiento de policía, Cam pudo imaginar las escenas que causaron el estado de la habitación.

-Si no me equivoco, Booth recibió el disparo aquí-. Dijo señalando el mayor volumen de sangre. Y parece que antes de eso estuvo peleando con el agresor, que apostando por esos mensajes que traía Brenan, fue el Sepulturero quien hizo esto-.

-Pero si Booth peleó aquí. Que hace el teléfono manchado de sangre?-.

-Ángela me dijo que creía que Brenan estaba con él. Así que ella pudo haber sido quien llamó. Pero si el teléfono está así, es tal vez porque ella está herida también-.

-Pero y donde está ella?-.

-Eso solo nos lo puede explicar Booth. Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-.

-Que piensa doctora Saroyan?-.

-Que el Sepulturero se la llevó-.

Una hora después en el hospital, el doctor que atendió a Booth se acercó a la sala de espera.

-Familiares de Seeley Booth!-.

-Nosotros doctor-. Dijo Hodgins, levantándose al igual que su novia y acercándose al médico.

-El señor Booth se encuentra fuera de peligro. Fue una operación donde le extrajimos la bala que tenía, lo que demoró fue ponerle un par de compresas de sangre, pues perdió bastante por el disparo-.

-Osea que se va a recuperar doctor?-. Preguntó Ángela un poco mas aliviada.

-Si. Claro que se va a recuperar. Solo debe estar en completo reposo por unas dos semanas, eso mientras se cierran por completo los puntos de la operación. Es un hombre muy fuerte-.

-Podemos verlo?-. Esta vez fue Hodgins quien preguntó.

-Bueno, en estos momentos está dormido y me atrevería a decir que por el cansancio que tiene. Pero no tardará en despertarse, pues solo aplicamos anestesia parcial. Ya está en su habitación-.

-Muchas gracias doctor-.

El médico los llevó a la habitación de Booth, quien estaba conectado a unos cuantos aparatos para la respiración y el pulso. Luego los dejó solos con el agente. La artista llamó a Cam para ver si sabía algo de la antropóloga o que si por lo menos tenía idea de que había pasado.

-Cam?. Booth está fuera de peligro. Ya esta solo en una habitación. Y hay rastros de Brenan?-.

-No. Aquí está su celular y sus cosas. Creo que iba a pasar la noche aquí cuando fueron atacados. Además recibió dos mensajes mas, y supongo que fueron del Sepulturero.

-Solo Booth nos podrá decir que fue lo que pasó-.

-Si pero hay algo mas-.

-Que pasa?-.

-Creo que Brenan está herida también-.

-Oh cielos. Esto no puede ser verdad-

La artista colgó para comentarle a Hodgins lo que Cam le acababa de decir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El carro del Sepulturero comenzó a andar luego de salir de la casa de Booth. El hombre metió a Brenan al baúl del auto a pesar de que esta sangraba. Cuando llevaba unos diez minutos de camino, el auto se detuvo, el hombre bajó y abrió el baúl. Brenan no pudo hacer nada, pues cada vez perdía mas sangre y ya no sentía fuerzas.

-Levántate-. Le dijo mientras la levantaba bruscamente y la saccaba del baúl. El hombre al ver como la antropóloga tenía demasiada sangre en la ropa, sacó un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y lo amarró al brazo de Temperance. Esta ya no podía resistirse a nada; pero a pesar de la falta de fuerzas se atrevió a hablar con el hombre.

-Si a Booth le pasa algo, tu serás el responsable, y como te atrapen las autoridades no vas a poder librarte de la muerte-.

-Preocúpate por ti en vez de Booth. Aunque si muere, pues me quitaré el peso de que él me persiga por lo que te haga a ti-.

Estas últimas palabras asustaron a Brenan mas de lo que estaba, pero no le demostró eso al hombre que abría nuevamente el baúl para meterla.

-Debes estar muy enamorada de él, si en estos momentos te preocupa mas su vida que la tuya propia. Entra ya al baúl-. Le dijo forzándola a entrar de nuevo.

El hombre cerró el baúl con llave y comenzó de nuevo su camino. Temperance no encontraba salida alguna, pero su mente mas que buscar una salida comenzó a procesar lo que el hombre le acababa de decir: "enamorada de Booth". Ella sabía que era el peor momento para pensar en eso, pero lo que le dijo el Sepulturero era verdad, estaba mas preocupada por lo que le habría pasado a Booth que lo que estaba por pasarle a ella. Unas lágrimas cayeron amargamente por su rostro. Esas lágrimas mas que simbolizar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos por la herida, representaban los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir o de aceptar: Estaba enamorada de su compañero, su amigo. Estaba enamorada de Booth. Así que lloró amargamente por lo que tal vez ya nunca sería.

En medio de ese silencio aterrador en el baúl del carro de un asesino contra todos los pronósticos se atrevió a lanzar una plegaria a Dios, ese Dios del que Booth tanto le hablaba.

-Dios de Booth. Si existes, lo que es algo que la ciencia no ha probado, te pido por favor que lo protejas, que nada le pase. No quiero que él muera. Mucha gente lo necesita, sobretodo su hijo. Por favor ayúdalo. Amén-. Se secaba sus lágrimas, pero estas seguían cayendo demostrando la amargura que sentía en su corazón.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Vaya! Ya voy por el capítulo 7… no puedo creer que me hayan salido siete capítulos. Estoy sorprendida sinceramente. Además no pensé que mi historia primeriza le fuera a gustar a la gente, pero parece que esos casi 20 reviews dicen que no ha estado tan mal jejeje.

Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero sinceramente le doy las GRACIAS a todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado el trabajo de leer mi loca imaginación, y además de eso dejarme reviews, lo que me hace sentir muy orgullosa y me hace querer mejorar mucho mas.

A todos Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia pues solo díganmelo.

Espero que este capi les guste, pues a mi me está gustando mucho escribirlo.

Ah! Y dedico este capítulo a una amiga muy especial que cree en mi trabajo, y últimamente me dio mucho ánimo para que me saliera una buena idea jejeje. CECI esto va para vos. Espero que te guste también.

Besos a todos KATE GODDESS


	8. LA LLAMADA

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA LLAMADA**

El doctor llegó luego de una hora de haber dejado a Ángela y a Hodgins en el cuarto de Booth, el cual seguía dormido. Sacó a los amigos de paciente para hacer unos chequeos y luego de verificar que todo estuviera bien, habló con los encargados del agente y estos entraron de nuevo a la habitación encontrándose con que Booth estaba despertando. Poco a poco el agente abría los ojos y se encontró con la pareja.

-Chicos… que ha pasado?... porque estoy aquí?-. Dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante en la pierna no lo dejó acomodarse en la almohada.

-Cariño estás bien?... trata de moverte mas suave, porque te acaban de operar-. Dijo Ángela mientras ayudaba a acomodar al agente que aún estaba algo confundido.

-Si, estoy bien. Pero y que hago aquí? Y donde está Huesos?-.

-Amigo que no recuerdas lo que pasó?-. Preguntó Hodgins algo preocupado, pues el único que sabía lo que le había pasado a la Dra. Brenan era el agente.

-Que pasó de que?-. En ese momento flashes con imágenes de hace unas cuantas horas pasaron por la cabeza de Booth, mostrándole el beso en su habitación, la aparición del Sepulturero, Brenan sangrando en su brazo, el disparo, la patrulla. Todo, hasta el último detalle recordó el hombre que de inmediato intentó levantarse de la cama.

-Ese maldito se ha llevado a Huesos y ella está herida-. Dijo mientras se quitaba los aparatos que tenía.

-Eso no puede ser posible-. Dijo Ángela asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar a su mejor amiga.

-Si. Ese bastardo la sacó a la fuerza de mi casa. Debemos hacer algo-.

-Pero amigo, estás herido. El doctor dijo…-. Hodgins no terminó de decir la frase, porque Booth lo tomó del cuello lleno de ira. –Hodgins, que no entiendes?.. El Sepulturero se llevó a Temperance y quien sabe que le puede hacer ese tipo. Además está herida. Tengo que salvarla me oyes?-.

-Si, sí amigo ya entendí. Perdóname-. Hodgins notó que el agente llamó Temperance a su compañera, cosa que nunca hace, así que por la mente del entomólogo pasó una idea entendiendo los sentimientos del agente: "Si a la mujer que amo la secuestra un loco, yo también estaría como Booth!"

-Deben ayudarme a salir de aquí. Estoy seguro que no me van a dar de alta, así que debemos buscar la manera de salir-. Dijo Booth ya de pie, pero apoyado en la cama, pues la herida aún le dolía.

-Tienes razón. Tengo una idea-. Dijo Ángela mirando a Jack y a Booth.

El agente que Booth le había asignado a Hodgins lo seguía a todos lados, incluso estaba en la sala de espera del hospital cuidando al entomólogo. Jack lo llamó y habló con él siguiendo el plan de Ángela, pues este consistía en hacer pasar a ese agente, por Booth, mientras este salía ocupando el lugar del guardaespaldas del científico. El hombre aceptó, así que intercambió ropas con Booth, que por fortuna para el, eran casi de la misma talla.

El plan salió a la perfección, pues los tres salieron del hospital sin ningún problema, ya que nadie se fijó en ellos subiendo al auto de Hodgins. El teléfono móvil de la artista sonó y era Cam.

-Hola Ángela. Como sigue Booth.-

-Ya está bien, despierto y dispuesto a seguir en el caso para encontrar a Brenan, porque ya el nos confirmó que se la llevó el Sepulturero-.

-Lo que me temía. Pero y le dieron de alta así como así?-.

-Claro que no. Pero no podía dejarlo allá sabiendo que mi amiga está en peligro y el es el único que puede salvarla.

-Tienes razón. Bueno entonces vengan al laboratorio que tengo algunos hallazgos interesantes.

-Ok-. Dijo colgando el móvil e indicándole la dirección a su novio que conducía.

Ya en el laboratorio, Jack ayudó a Booth a subir hasta la plataforma, pues no podía caminar muy bien.

-Que tienes Cam-. Dijo Ángela a la forense.

-Booth, tu casa, pero sobretodo tu habitación quedó muy dañada-.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa Cam. Dime que encontraste-. Cam al notar la desesperación de Booth por encontrar a su compañera no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella fuese la desaparecida, el agente tendría esa cara de desesperación y preocupación. Pero fueron pensamientos esporádicos y comenzó a informar de los hallazgos.

-Encontramos una bala de una pistola nueve milímetros. Cuantos disparos hubo Booth?-.

-Fueron dos disparos. Uno le dio a Huesos por mi culpa y el otro fue en mi pierna-. Dijo esto último bajando la cabeza, recordando el porque la bala le dio a su compañera.

-Si a ti te sacaron la bala en el hospital, quiere decir que esta fue la que le dio a Brenan-.

-Si, le dio en el brazo. Esa herida es muy grave?-. preguntó el agente.

-Según el lugar donde encontramos la bala, y sacando algunos cálculos..- era Zack el que hablaba en esos momentos, -la herida que causó esta bala es algo profunda, pero que no toca al hueso del brazo, por lo tanto, con una operación estaría bien-.

-Si, pero no creo que ese tipo ni siquiera le preste los primeros auxilios-. Dijo Ángela con ironía y preocupación.

-Tienes razón. Además la vi sangrando demasiado para mi gusto-.

Dijo el agente.

-Pero y como era el tipo?-. Preguntó la artista.

-Era un hombre blanco, alto, algo robusto, pero no le vi la cara porque tenía un pasamontañas. Vestía unos jeans, botas, y camisa hasta las muñecas, que luego eran seguidas por los guantes que cubrían sus manos. No recuerdo ninguna otra seña distintiva en él..- pero el agente detuvo su relato al recordad algo mas, -aunque cuando disparó, me di cuenta que no tiene el dedo meñique de la mano derecha-.

-Eso no es mucho para un dibujo, pero trataré de buscar algo-. Dijo la artista dirigiéndose a su oficina acompañada de su novio.

-Cam, la bala. Tal vez buscando en los registros y con ayuda de balística del FBI podamos encontrar de que pistola provino-. Dijo el agente con una leve luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si ya les avisé y están trabajando en ello. Estoy esperando su reporte. Y revisé toda tu casa y el tipo no dejó huellas, probablemente por los guantes.

-Si. Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas. Voy a estar en la oficina de Huesos. Y me llevo estos papeles-. Dijo tomando los papeles que le habían mandado previamente a Brenan con la arena, pues Cam los tenia en su oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina Booth soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, recordando el primer beso que se habían dado precisamente en la mañana del día ya anterior pues eran eso de las tres de la madrugada.

-Ángela entró a la oficina para mostrarle a Booth el boceto que había hecho del Sepulturero, pero encontró al agente con las manos unidas en pose de oración, cabizbajo. Ángela se dirigió al lado del agente poniendo una mano en su espalda, mostrándole su apoyo.

-Yo también estoy preocupada. Es mi mejor amiga y..- Dijo quebrándosele la voz.

-Sabes?. Yo le dije que la protegería y le fallé. Ahora ese tipo la tiene y yo no puede hacer nada para salvarla.

-Ella sabe que hiciste todo lo que pudiste Booth. Créeme que ella lo sabe mas que nadie-.

-Pero y de que sirve que lo sepa si le fallé. No pude protegerla. Cuanto daría porque yo fuera el que estuviera secuestrado y ella aquí, sana y salva-. Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos que Booth interrumpió con una confesión. –Nos estábamos besando cuando apareció ese tipo en mi habitación-. En otra situación Ángela saltaría de alegría, pero no pudo mas que sentirse muy mal por lo que estaba pasando. –Y sabes lo mejor del asunto?-. Siguió Booth, buscando un desahogo, casi para no dejar escapar unas lágrimas que tenía acumuladas. –Lo mejor fue que ambos quisimos el beso. Esta vez no hubo razonamientos ni arrepentimientos. Fue un beso deseado por los dos-. Al terminar esta frase el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono móvil del agente.

-Booth-.

-Booth, estás bien?-. Decía una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Huesos?.. donde estás. Tu estás bien preciosa?-. Preguntó Booth levantándose del sofá.

-Sólo dime si estás bien-. Decía entre sollozos.

-Si, claro que lo estoy. No me pasó nada importante. Pero tu dime como estás por favor-. Decía Booth aliviado de escucharla, pero desesperado a la vez por no saber el estado de su compañera.

-Me siento débil porque he perdido mucha sangre, pero fuera de eso no me ha pasado nada. Booth gracias a Dios que estás bien. Sabes?, recé por ti y parece que tu Dios si me cumplió-. Dijo esto último un poco mas alegre, pero a la vez se notaba nostalgia en su voz.

-Que dices Huesos?. Yo te fallé. Perdóname preciosa, perdóname porque te fallé, te dije que te protegería y no lo pude hacer-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Booth. Yo sé que hiciste todo lo posible. Créeme que lo sé-.

-Bueno ya basta de cursilerías-. Dijo una voz ronca quitándole el teléfono a la antropóloga y ahora hablando con el agente. -Quiero 100 millones de dólares dentro de cinco horas, o si no ella morirá, y ya sabes de que forma-.

-No, déjala en paz por favor, si quieres llévame a mi, pero a ella déjala en paz-. Dijo el agente desesperado.

-Ni soñarlo. Ella fue la que escapó, así que tiene que pagar por eso. Dentro de un par de horas te llamaré para decirte donde debes dejar el dinero-.

-No, espera, déjame hablar con ella otra vez-.

-Ya no más. Ya hablaste con ella. Ya sabes que está viva. Solo cumple con lo que pido y la tendrás contigo. Sino, pues no necesitarás enterrarla, porque ya lo estará-. Y una risa malvada se escuchó antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Que?. No-. Dijo Booth, pero ya era tarde. Ya el Sepulturero cortó la comunicación.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Perdón por la tardanza, pero como siempre ocupada por la universidad.

A todos gracias por los reviews. Espero que este capi les guste.

Besos a todos KATE GODDESS.


	9. EL DINERO

CAPITULO 9: EL DINERO

**CAPITULO 9: EL DINERO**

(Antes de la llamada)

Luego de que el asesino la sacó por primera vez del maletero y le colocara su pañuelo en la herida, Brenan sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era clave para su vida, pues seguía perdiendo sangre, y ella sabía mas que nadie que aunque la herida no fuera de gravedad, el hecho de estar perdiendo sangre la ponía mas cerca de la muerte.

El hombre luego de una hora aproximada de camino, se detuvo frente a una casa al parecer a las afueras de la ciudad. Mas que una casa, eran las ruinas de una, pero quedaba en pie una habitación. Así que el hombre abrió la cabina trasera del auto y sacó a la antropóloga quien estaba completamente débil para caminar, por lo que el hombre la cargó sobre su hombro sin resistencia alguna y la llevó dentro de la habitación.

Allí la recostó sobre una silla, mientras él buscaba el número de Booth en el teléfono de la antropóloga que tomó antes de atacar a la pareja de compañeros. A pesar de la debilidad de la antropóloga, esta se atrevió a hablar con el Sepulturero.

-Y ahora que sigue… me va a enterrar ya?. Sabe que así como estoy no duraré ni cinco horas donde quiera que me sepulte. Además Booth vio que yo estaba herida y no creo que busque el dinero que le vaya a pedir-.

-Y quien te dijo que tu amorcito está bien?... bueno, si de todos modos lo está, pues cambiaré mi táctica esta vez. Le voy a asegurar que está viva, o mas bien usted lo hará-.

-De que habla?-.

-Simple mi querida doctora. Lo voy a llamar, pero usted es quien va a hablar con él. Así el estará seguro de que usted está viva y accederá a pagar lo que le pido-.

-Y si no consiguen el dinero que pide… que hará entonces?-.

-Me extraña que pregunte eso doctora. Obviamente si no me consigue el dinero, pues usted morirá. Pero dígame algo. Usted en verdad cree que no me va a conseguir lo que pido?. Vamos, es su vida la que está en peligro y el haría cualquier cosa por tenerla sana y salva. Y para asegurarme de que por lo menos siga viva hasta que lo llame de nuevo, la voy a ayudar un poco con esa herida-.

Brenan se sorprendió con lo que acababa de decir el asesino y muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza: "si de todos modos me va a matar, porque me va a ayudar con esto?". –Es decir que me va a ayudar con mi herida solo para asegurarse de que Booth le consiga el dinero?-.

-Si. Solo para que no se me muera antes de dos horas, y el esté seguro de que está viva. Luego de eso si quiere puede morirse-.

El saber que tarde o temprano moriría en manos de ese asesino le hacia a Brenan desear solo una cosa: hablar de nuevo con Booth y que él estuviera bien. Mas que nada en el mundo, mas que su vida misma solo quería que su compañero, su amigo, su amor estuviera bien.

(Después de la llamada, en el laboratorio)

-Booth, era Brenan que te dijo?.. que pasó, como está?-. Preguntaba Ángela desesperada por saber noticias de su mejor amiga.

-Si era ella y el asesino. Ella dice que está bien, pero yo no la sentí así. La oí un poco mal. No sabe donde está. Luego pasó el asesino y dijo que queria 20 millones en 12 horas. Que me llamaría en dos para decirme donde entregar el dinero-.

-Qué?, 20 millones?.. pero y donde vamos a conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?-.

-No lo sé Ángela, pero debemos hacer algo. Estoy seguro de que Temperance no está bien-. En ese momento entró Cam para darle los resultados de balística. De inmediato Booth le dijo lo que acababa de pasar, la llamada y el pedido del asesino.

-Y donde conseguiremos todo ese dinero?... Bueno por ahora te traigo el informe de balística. Ellos encontraron una coincidencia de la bala con un arma que está en el sistema. Al parecer el arma con que los atacaron pertenece a un tal George Burns. Aquí está su dirección-. Dijo Cam entregándole una carpeta a Booth con la información que le acababa de dar. Este al abrir la carpeta se encontró con una foto del supuesto Sepulturero. –Este hombre concuerda con las características del tipo que nos atacó-.

-Si, tienes razón Booth. Concuerda perfectamente-. Dijo Ángela.

Booth siguió leyendo la información sobre el hombre. –Este es el desgraciado-.

-Estás seguro? De que concuerde a que sea hay un espacio algo complicado Booth-. Dijo Cam sin convencimiento alguno.

-Dice que perdió el dedo meñique mientras estaba en la armada en un entrenamiento con arma blanca. Por este motivo salió de la fuerza, pero sin tener pago alguno, pues solo llevaba unos cuantos meses, y no llenaba los requisitos de tiempo para una liquidación por perjuicios de este tipo-.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?-. Preguntó Ángela, mientras veía como el agente salía a toda velocidad de la plataforma.

-Voy a buscar a Huesos-. Fue lo único que contestó el agente antes de salir completamente de la vista de sus amigos.

-Jack-. Gritó Ángela desde la oficina de Brenan, y de inmediato apareció su novio en la puerta.

-Que pasa amor?-.

-Ya encontramos al hombre. Ha pedido 20 millones y doce horas para conseguir el dinero-.

-Ya lo encontraron?. Debemos ir a buscarlo-.

-Booth ya está en eso. Pero te llamo también para preguntarte algo. Cuanto dinero puedes conseguir en doce horas?-.

-Efectivo?-.

-Claro que si hombre-.

-mmm creo que cobrando algunos favores, y vaciando mis cuentas, unos 10 o 12 millones. Pero para que, si Booth ya va tras el hombre-.

-Para un respaldo. Por si Booth no encuentra pistas del hombre, lo mejor es ir juntando el dinero que pide lo antes posible-.

-Tienes razón amor. Ya me pondré en eso. Pero y que vamos a hacer con lo restante?-.

-Pues esperemos que no sea necesario conseguirlo, pero si lo es, voy a buscar en las cuentas de Brenan a ver cuanto tiene y luego vemos que es lo que falta-.

-Ok, yo tengo algunos amigos que me deben favores también, y bueno a ver si trato de conseguir algo mas-. Dijo Cam saliendo a su oficina.

-Zack! Zack!-. gritaba la artista buscando al muchacho.

-Que pasa Ángela?-.

-Tienes dinero? Efectivo y mucho-.

-Pues he ahorrado algo, pero para que?-.

-Llamó el Sepulturero y pidió 20 millones. Jack me dará la mitad, pero necesitamos la otra mitad lo antes posible-.

-Y como está la doctora?-.

-Mal, por eso necesitamos el dinero lo antes posible. Tienes o no-.

-Creo que sí. Voy a ver cuanto puedo conseguir-.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hi people! Yo se que este capi está muy aburrido, pero tenía que adelantarles algo antes de que mis estudios me asfixien nuevamente.

Me di cuenta que pedir 100 millones de dólares en 5 horas era demasiado exagerado. Pero demasiado! Jejeje… creo que fue efecto de la hora en que escribí el capi anterior, osea como a las 12 de la madrugada. Pero ya he reaccionado y racionalizado la situación y bueno vale la pena aclarar que he corregido y ahora son 20 millones en 12 horas (las normales que pide este asesino).

Espero que me dé tiempo en la semana de subir el siguiente capi, que contendrá algo así como la segunda llamada, y la verdadera localización del asesino, creo jajajajaja.

Bueno ahora si me despido y espero que hasta donde voy les esté gustando, porque se me ha hecho muy entretenido escribir esto.

Gracias chicas por los reviews, y espero mas! Jajajaja

Bye!! KATE GODDES


	10. LA DESPEDIDA

**CAPITULO 10: LA DESPEDIDA**

-Aseguren el perímetro-. Se oía por radio. Unos 8 hombres del FBI, entre ellos Seeley Booth comenzaban a rodear la casa de George Burns, el Sepulturero. –Perímetro asegurado-. Se oía por la radio.

Booth se acercó a la puerta de la casa, pero al estar herido no podía abrirla, así que le indicó con señas al agente detrás suyo para que la abriera y este de inmediato lo hizo. Con la puerta en el suelo, los agentes comenzaron a entrar en todas las habitaciones de la casa pero no encontraron nada. Luego de revisar unos minutos toda la casa un agente se acercó a notificarle a Booth lo que ya sabía. –Señor, no hay nada aquí. Ese hombre no está en la casa-.

Aunque ya lo sabía, luego de la notificación de uno de los hombres, Booth bajó la guardia, guardando su arma y saliendo de la casa mientras el resto de agentes se quedaba a buscar posibles pistas sobre el paradero del asesino y de Brenan.

El agente del FBI cruzó la calle y se sentó en el piso de la acera, sintiendo que sus esperanzas se iban poco a poco porque no encontró al asesino. Sus manos se posaron en su cara y un suspiro de derrota se apoderaron de él. Ahora solo pensaba en lo que le podía pasar a Huesos, la mujer que amaba mas que nada en el mundo. Luego de unos minutos uno de los agentes se le acercó a indicarle algo.

-Señor, encontramos algo y es necesario que lo vea-.

De inmediato el agente le indicó a Booth que fuera al sótano. Al llegar ahí Booth entró y un escalofrío repentino le recorrió el cuerpo. En una pared del sótano estaban fotos de Brenan, reportes periodísticos de ella y sus libros, además había una lista con el horario 'habitual', y los sitios que frecuentaba sola o en compañía de Booth, todos colgados en una especie de tablero. Este hombre sabía todo acerca de la vida de Brenan. Al agente le llamó la atención un recorte de periódico con el titular: "_Escritora de Bet Sellers y colega de trabajo escapan después de ser enterrados vivos"._ Este recorte tenía el titular encerrado en un círculo. Booth infirió que luego de que Brenan y Hodgins sobrevivieran al primer entierro, el asesino se obsesionó con la antropóloga, porque ella fue su primer objetivo.

-Envíen este tablero al Jeffersonian. Si hay alguna pista ellos son los indicados para encontrarla-. Indicó Booth a uno de los agentes.

Booth llegó al laboratorio cabizbajo, pues cada vez las esperanzas eran pocas por encontrar al asesino, y ya no tenían pistas para seguir buscando.

-La encontraste?-. Preguntó Ángela ilusionada.

-No hay nada. La casa está limpia. Aún hay agentes revisándola. Ese tipo estaba obsesionado con Brenan. Tenia fotos de ella y los lugares que frecuentaba, todo. Sabía todo de ella desde que escaparon la primera vez-.

Hodgins, Zack y Cam llegaron a la oficina de Brenan, donde estaba Booth informándole a Ángela las novedades de la operación. Al ver a estos dos cabizbajos, no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna. El silencio momentáneo que se formó en la oficina fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular del agente.

-Booth-.

-Quiero 10 millones en efectivo y los otros 10 en bonos al portador. Los dejará en mi casa, esa que ustedes allanaron y luego de que yo esté seguro de que no me siguieron y de que no me localizarán, llamaré por última vez y le diré donde está su compañera. Ya sabe, solo le quedan 9 horas para que los consiga-.

-Está bien-. Dijo resignado el agente. –Y como está ella? Si algo malo le llega a pasar, me las va a pagar. Lo encontraré así sea que dure toda mi vida en hacerlo-. Dijo el agente lleno de coraje.

-Ya le dije. Ella está bien. Aún viva y a mi lado. Ya sabe como es el manejo del dinero-.

-Y quien me asegura que ya no la enterró?-.

-Ella misma se lo va a asegurar-.

-Booth?-. Decía Temperance al otro lado de la línea con la voz demasiado débil, cosa que el agente notó inmediatamente.

-Huesos? Como estas?-.

-Estoy bien. Pero creo que esta será la última vez que hablemos-.

-Qué?.. no digas eso Huesos. Vas a ver que te voy a encontrar y..-,

Booth fue interrumpido por Brenan.

-Booth, he perdido mucha sangre, y no creo sobrevivir mucho mas tiempo-. Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No. Escúchame Huesos. Debes aguantar lo mas posible y debes tener fé. Te voy a encontrar, y voy a dejar que nada te pase, me estás oyendo?-. Al otro lado se oyó como Temperance tosía un par de veces.

-Booth. Escúchame, quiero que le digas a Ángela que le doy las gracias por todo y por ser la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener en el mundo…-. Decía Temperance mientras le empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No Huesos. No te despidas por favor. No digas mas-. Dijo el agente desesperado de ver como el amor de su vida se despedía.

-A Zack, Hodgins y Cam, que ha sido un placer conocerlos. Fue un honor trabajar con los mejores profesionales. A papá y a Russ, que los perdono y los quiero mucho…-

-No no, eso se lo vas a decir tú, por favor no me hagas esto-.

-Solo escúchame por esta vez. Quiero decirte tantas cosas pero ya no tengo tiempo. Me encantó besarte. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero había una línea que no podíamos cruzar-.

-Sí. Esa estúpida línea-. Dijo Booth dejando escapar una lágrima, que fue evidente para todo el equipo de Squints. Ángela notó que su amiga de verdad se estaba despidiendo y comenzó a llorar sentada en el sofá de la oficina.

-Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Y bueno, al estar en esta situación me he dado cuenta de una cosa-.

-Aún en esta situación tu cerebro sigue pensando demasiado-. Dijo Booth algo divertido, mientras la lágrimas caían de sus ojos bañando su rostro.

-Si. Creo que es algo que no podré dejar de hacer, pensar. Pero además de pensar, esta vez escuché a mi corazón y entendí algo-.

-Que entendiste?-

-Entendí que me enamoré de ti. Que me enamoré desde hace tiempo pero nunca lo quise aceptar. Eso es lo que te quería decir Booth, te amo y no quería irme sin que lo supieras-. Esta última frase la dijo envuelta en lágrimas y sollozos que el agente notó.

-Huesos, yo también te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo. Y ya no llores, que este amor lo vamos a poder vivir. Te lo prometo-. En ese momento se cortó la comunicación.

-Huesos?.. huesos?. Demonios!-. Booth pateó una silla que tenía cerca, y dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas cayó al suelo arrodillado. Todos estaban muy mal por lo que acababa de pasar. Ángela lloraba y Hodgins la abrazaba. Cam salió de la oficina envuelta en lágrimas. Zack no sabía que hacer y solo se fue.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Encontré un espacio en la universidad y escribí esto que me daba vueltas y vueltas y ayer no me dejó dormir.

Espero que les guste y gracias a todos por los reviews, están chéveres. Nunca pensé que llegara a los 10 capítulos, pero aquí estoy jejeje, me lancé a la piscina y parece que no me ahogué en el intento, y eso gracias a todos lo que me leen. Gracias gente.

Bye. KATE GODDESS


	11. EL RESCATE

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL RESCAT E**

A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar Zack salió de la oficina de Brenan a la plataforma dispuesto a trabajar en el tablero que acababa de llegar. Comenzó a analizar sin tocar nada. Vio las fotos y todos los recortes, y de inmediato su mente comenzó a trabajar procesando toda la información que observaba. Una mente tan brillante como la de él podía ser capaz de encontrar el mínimo detalle. Eso era lo que el joven pensaba a manera de esperanza para salvar a la que fuera su tutora y ahora colega.

Notando algo importante se acercó a uno de los extremos del tablero encontrando una pequeña nota con algo escrito a lápiz. Era extraño, pues todas las notas que el asesino había hecho fueron con marcador o una pluma, pero esta estaba a lápiz y eso le causó demasiada curiosidad. Al tomar y leer la nota, su mente trabajó como nunca antes uniendo todas las claves que tenía con respecto al secuestro.

Zack Addy siempre ha sido un muchacho demasiado calmado y muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y emociones, pero al encontrar según el una solución al problema solo gritó a quien sería el salvador de la antropóloga.

-¡BOOTH!. Booth ven rápido, encontré a Brenan-.

El agente al escuchar esto salió corriendo de la oficina a la plataforma. –Que dijiste?-.

-La encontré. Mira esta nota-. Le dijo dándole la nota al agente. –Todas las anotaciones del asesino fueron en marcador o pluma, pero esta está a lápiz. Y en una de sus llamadas el te dijo algo como que no sería necesario enterrar a Brenan porque…-

-Habla ya, maldición. Solo dime lo que descubriste-. Le dijo Booth desesperado y en ese momento se acercaron Ángela y Hodgins.

-Esa es una dirección, y si no estoy mal…- Decía mientras se acercó a uno de los computadores y comenzaba a buscar una respuesta. -…cuando estaba en la universidad, e incluso con la Dra. Brenan hicimos una investigación sobre la administración de direcciones hace unos doscientos años, y créeme que esta es una de ellas. La promedié con unos patrones actuales y…-

-Dónde es?-. Dijo Booth impaciente.

-Eso es el antiguo cementerio de la ciudad-.

De inmediato Booth salió lo mas rápido que su pierna herida le permitía y Hodgins fue detrás de él.

-Que haces-.

-Voy contigo. Ese maldito también me lo debe-.

Los dos hombres se entendieron inmediatamente y salieron en busca el asesino. Ángela no pudo hacer nada para detener a su novio ya que este solo se fue siguiendo su instinto. De todos modos ella no le dio importancia a eso, porque creyó que entre mas ayuden, mejor. Luego de eso abrazó y le dio un pico a Zack y salió a la oficina de su jefa para informarle las últimas novedades.

El auto de Hodgins fue el utilizado para tal misión, y su dueño era quien lo manejaba porque Booth aún estaba herido, y no era muy efectivo al volante en esas condiciones. El antiguo cementerio estaba a unos 30 minutos del laboratorio, pero con un auto como el del entomólogo solo 20 minutos bastaban para llegar al lugar deseado.

Al quitarle el teléfono a Brenan mientras esta hablaba con Booth, el asesino comenzó a recoger todo para marcharse pronto.

-Ya es suficiente. Ya te despediste de tu amorcito, así que es hora de irnos-.

La antropóloga ya ni fuerzas tenía para abstenerse a nada. Solo se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado caer mientras se despedía de su compañero y se resignó a lo que iba a pasarle. Aunque Booth le había prometido que la encontraría, y ella le creía, lo que la dejó sin esperanzas fue el estado en el que estaba. Ella mas que nadie sabía que no duraría mucho, así que simplemente aceptó lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El Sepulturero amarró a Brenan de pies y manos; la cargó y la llevó al auto, metiéndola en la parte trasera. Sabía que no se escaparía, así que solo encendió el auto y manejó por unos diez minutos. Llegó al cementerio y al bajar del auto, caminó hasta una cripta, donde había un ataúd. Revisó sus alrededores y al no encontrar nada se dirigió nuevamente al auto para buscar a su víctima y enfrentarla a su destino final. Al abrir la puerta trasera se encontró con unos ojos suplicantes de Brenan, pero ella seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ya es hora Dra. Veamos si de esta puede escapar-. Antes de cargar nuevamente a Brenan y llevarla al ataúd, una voz conocida por el lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla o verás una bala en ti-. Era Seeley Booth. El Sepulturero se había tardado mas de lo que esperaba revisando la tumba, lo que le dio tiempo al agente para llegar.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el agente Seeley Booth-.

-Sorpresa-. Dijo con ironía el agente. -Ahora aléjate del auto con las manos arriba-.

-Y porqué debería hacer eso? No podrías hacer mucho. Tu herida está sangrando-.

-Porque si no lo haces, te repito, verás una bala directo hacia ti. Además, para acabar contigo no necesito mi pierna. Con solo apretar el gatillo estarás en el infierno-.

-Está bien-. Dijo mientras se alejaba siguiendo las instrucciones del agente. Se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta trasera del auto dejando que Booth viera a Brenan. El agente se acercaba poco a poco aún con el arma en sus manos. –Huesos estás bien?-. Brenan no contestaba. –Huesos, responde-. Pero ella seguía sin responder y Booth comenzó a desesperarse imaginando lo peor.

-Que le has hecho-.

-Yo nada. Pero parece que no aguantó mas-. Dijo con una risa provocando la ira inmediata del agente que se abalanzó a el tratando de darle un golpe pero el hombre se adelantó y sacó un arma con la que le apuntaba a Brenan.

-Quieto o ella se muere de verdad-. El agente se detuvo en seco.

Hodgins al ver la situación salió del auto sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de Booth de protegerse. Sigilosamente se acercó al otro lado del auto donde estaba Brenan.

-Por qué ella?. Por qué no escogiste a otro-. Preguntaba el agente de pie aún apuntándole al hombre.

-Sabe?. Yo estuve en la armada, pero me sacaron por algo que ellos mismos causaron. En un entrenamiento perdí mi dedo y no me indemnizaron. Mi sueño era estar en esa fuerza, pero me decepcionaron demasiado-. Dijo el hombre quien seguí apuntando a Brenan.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?-.

-La verdad, nada. Pero al verme sin dinero y muriéndome de hambre, decidí secuestrar al comandante de la división donde ocurrió el accidente, y luego pedí un rescate por el. Pero cometí un error y al tratar de defenderse lo maté. Aún así cobre mi rescate y enterré al comandante, luego llamé y les dije donde estaba. Lo mejor del asunto fue que mientras dormía, jamás sentí remordimientos por su muerte. Al contrario. Me sentía feliz de acabar con ese bastardo que me arruinó la vida. Luego, al ver que podía ganar dinero fácil, decidí secuestrar a quien tuviera como pagarme, y bueno, después del segundo asesinato comencé a enterrarlos. Era mas divertido así-.

-Puedo ser rápido y dispararte ahora mismo-.

-Eso lo sé. Pero recuerda que yo también sé como disparar rápido, así que yo moriría, pero ella también y tu al final quedarías solo, sin ella-.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con tu vida. Sólo déjala ir. Si quieres llévame a mí, pero a ella déjala en paz-.

-De verdad que estás enamorado. Que te lleve a ti y a ella la deje libre. No creo que eso vaya a suceder-. Mientras el asesino decía esto, Hodgins abrió la puerta para sacar a Brenan por el otro lado muy cuidadosamente, pero un ruido lo delató. El asesino miró al auto y Booth aprovechó para lanzársele y esta vez quitarle el arma para que no hiriera a mas nadie. Con lo que el agente no contaba es que su herida se había abierto, por lo tanto la fuerza de su pierna no era suficiente, y el hombre era mucho mas grande que el. Booth logró quitarle el arma lanzándola fuera de su alcance, pero el hombre también le quitó la de el haciendo lo mismo, por lo que ahora la pelea era solo de fuerza.

Al principio Booth logró someter al hombre, pero esto no duró mucho, pues el Sepulturero aprovechó su fuerza y tamaño y la situación cambió. Le dio un puño al agente y logró levantarse, ahora dándole patadas a la humanidad de Booth quien no podía hacer nada ante el ataque y en sus condiciones. El asesino alcanzó una de las armas y le apuntó al agente que estaba en el suelo.

Un disparo se oyó y el Sepulturero cayó herido. Hodgins logró alcanzar la otra arma y le disparó en una de sus piernas. Booth reaccionó de inmediato y le quitó el arma, esposándolo mientras el hombre se retorcía del dolor por el disparo.

-Amigo, acabas de salvar mi vida-. Dijo Booth mirando a Hodgins mientras terminaba de esposar al Sepulturero.

-Me lo debía recuerdas?-. Atinó a responder Hodgins aún consternado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Booth se dirigió al auto donde estaba Brenan pero esta estaba inconciente. –Huesos, huesos responde. Por favor responde-. Decía el agente desesperado mientras miraba la herida en su brazo y tomaba su mano. Hodgins se acercó y le tomó el pulso.

-Booth cálmate. Ella está viva, pero su pulso es demasiado débil. Debemos llevarla de inmediato al hospital y a ti también porque tu herida se abrió y eso no es bueno-.

El agente tomó su celular y llamó a una patrulla y a una ambulancia que llegaba en 10 minutos al lugar. Brenan logró reaccionar por unos minutos encontrándose con Booth y su rostro de desesperación esperando a la ambulancia.

-B..Booth!-. dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Huesos cálmate, no hables. Ya viene la ambulancia. No digas nada por favor. Sé fuerte. Vamos a salir de esto juntos-.

Brenan no dijo nada mas. Aunque estaba herida y casi inconciente la presencia de Booth hacía en ella efectos casi milagrosos y lograba calmarla como nadie.

Momentos después llegó la ambulancia y la patrulla. La primera se llevó a Brenan y a Booth como compañía de esta, seguidos por Hodgins en su auto y la segunda se llevó al asesino a un hospital pero lejos de la antropóloga y de su compañero.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Otro capi mas. Por fin logré el rescate de Brenan jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a toda la gente por sus reviews tan chéveres y por leer este fic. Ya creo que me faltaría un capi o dos máximo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o inquietud, ya saben, solo díganmelo.

Besos… KATE GODDES


	12. OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 12: OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

-Ha perdido mucha sangre doctor-. Decía Booth mientras iba persiguiendo con dificultad la camilla que llevaba a Brenan conducida por un médico y un par de enfermeras hacia la sala de cirugía.

-Ok. Hasta aquí puede llegar agente Booth. Ahora espéreme porque debo atenderla a ella primero y luego veremos lo de su escape y esa herida-. Decía el doctor que atendió a Booth cuando el Sepulturero le disparó la primera vez.

-Haga lo que sea para salvarla-. Dijo Booth resignado pero conciente de que no podía entrar a la sala de cirugía.

-Claro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos-. Dijo el doctor desapareciendo finalmente en cirugía. Una enfermera llegó para atender a Booth y devolverlo a la habitación donde se suponía debía estar descansando. Pero este opuso resistencia y se quedó esperando por cualquier noticia del estado de salud de su compañera. Hodgins quien llegó unos minutos después, alcanzó a Booth en la sala de espera y llamó a Ángela quien se dirigió de inmediato al hospital.

-Cómo está Brenan?-. Preguntó Ángela agitada, pues había caminado a toda velocidad de la entrada del hospital a la sala de espera donde estaban su novio y el agente del FBI.

-Aún no lo sé. Cuando la encontramos estaba muy pálida por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Además estaba muy fría y sudorosa. Nunca la había visto así-. Dijo Booth con las manos en su cabeza y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Cariño, Brenan es fuerte. Ella va a salir de esto-. Le dijo Ángela al agente sentándose a su lado con una mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo. –Además, ella sabe que la estas esperando aquí afuera. Estoy segura de eso-. El agente salió de su letargo por el último comentario de la artista y la miró fijamente.

–Después de esa última llamada a todos nos quedó mas que claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro. De alguna forma siempre lo supe y se lo decía a ella, pero nunca me escuchaba-. Dijo Ángela recordando todos esos momentos que reflexionaba con Temperance sobre sus relaciones amorosas, pero sobretodo su relación con su compañero del FBI.

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes en la sala de espera. Cada minuto que pasaba parecía una eternidad para el agente.

Luego de una hora y media de interminable espera, el médico que atendió a Temperance salió de la sala a informarles como había sido la cirugía. Ángela y Hodgins se levantaron de inmediato. Booth iba a hacer lo mismo, pero el dolor en su pierna se intensificó en ese momento y emitió un gemido de molestia.

-Y porque no está en su habitación esperando a que yo llegue?-. Le dijo el médico a Booth que finalmente logró ponerse de pie.

-Porque estoy esperando como ha salido todo. Doctor la que está allá dentro es la mujer que amo y créame que si hubiera estado en una habitación me hubiera vuelto loco de la incertidumbre. Ahora dígame como salió todo-.

-Afortunadamente todos salió bien-. Por fin Booth, Ángela y Hodgins pudieron respirar tranquilos. -Esa mujer es muy fuerte. Tuvimos que usar 4 compresas de sangre para sustituir la perdida. Casi nadie puede estar vivo sin tanta sangre, pero ella lo ha logrado y ha resistido todo. Por fortuna la herida causada por la bala no perforó el hueso del brazo, así que por ese lado ella estará bien-.

-Gracias doctor. Muchas gracias. Y cuando puedo, podemos verla?- Preguntó Booth muy ansioso y adolorido.

-Mas o menos en media hora, cuando la terminemos de trasladar a un cuarto, tiempo suficiente para volver a cerrar su herida agente. Así que le propongo que vayamos a su habitación, le curo la pierna y luego podrá ver a su novia, ¿le parece?-. Dijo el doctor tratando de convencer a Booth de que aceptara atención en su lesión.

-Está bien-. Aceptó con resignación el agente quien fue conducido por el doctor y seguido por Ángela y Hodgins a su habitación. Mientras el doctor atendía a Booth, la artista llamó a Cam para indicarle que Brenan ya estaba fuera de peligro y que estaría bien. La forense y Zack al oír la noticia se dirigieron inmediatamente al hospital, pues no habían ido ya que pensaron que tantas personas no harían mas que desesperarse la una a la otra, por lo tanto quisieron esperar en el laboratorio.

-Ya terminó doctor. Ahora puedo ir a ver a mi compañera?-.

-Claro, pero solo puede entrar uno por uno y el tiempo máximo es de 15 minutos-. Dijo el doctor. El equipo de genios asintió, pero aunque todos querían ver a Brenan, acordaron que Booth fuera el primero en ir a visitarla. Luego de caminar por los pasillos del hospital, el doctor entró a la habitación seguido por el agente. Este último se impactó al ver a su compañera rodeada de aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Lentamente se acercó a un lado de su cama, mientras el médico observaba los aparatos. Tomó una de sus manos y posó un tierno beso sobre ella.

-Hola preciosa-. Le acarició suavemente su cabello y se acercó a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso. –Te dije que saldríamos de esta juntos y aquí estamos. Eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido-. El médico salió de la habitación para darle una mayor privacidad al agente. Booth quedó en silencio observando lo hermosa que era a pesar de estar todavía un poco pálida. Así pasó el tiempo restante, en silencio, como vigilante del sueño de su compañera.

-Lo siento Booth. Ya se acabó el tiempo-. Indicó el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación. –Prometo que podrá pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero después. Por ahora su novia tiene que descansar-.

Booth salió de la habitación, reflexionando sobre la última frase del médico "_su novia"_. No se oía nada mal, pensó el agente entrando a su habitación. Así uno por uno del equipo de Squints fue entrando a ver Temperance. Cuando todos terminaron su visita, ya era casi de noche, por lo que cada uno se fue a su casa prometiendo volver al día siguiente a ver a Booth y a Brenan.

El doctor terminó su jornada laboral, pero en vez de salir de inmediato del hospital, se dirigió a la habitación del agente.

-Voy a entregar mi turno, y su novia quedará a cargo del doctor que venga-. Le avisó tal vez por cortesía y porque Booth le había caído bien.

-Está bien doctor. Muchas gracias. Si a ella le hubiera pasado algo, créame doctor que mi vida se hubiera desmoronado por completo-. Dijo Booth confesándose con el hombre que había salvado su vida y la de su compañera.

-Creo que lo sé. Ahora solo cuídela mucho y disfrute con ella el mayor tiempo posible, porque este tipo de oportunidades no se ven todos los días. Sabe algo?, puede sonar tonto, pero creo que ella resistió tanto solo para verlo otra vez-.

-Eso lo sé doctor. Eso lo sé-. Terminó de decir Booth y el doctor inmediatamente salió de la habitación del agente.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola gente, perdón por la demora. De verdad pido disculpas, pero la inspiración necesaria no había estado presente. Finalmente decidí hacer dos capis, y bueno espero pronto publicar el último.

Gracias a tods por sus reviews. Son lindos y alentadores. Y ya sabe, dudas sugerencias o lo que sea, pues díganme.

Cortesía de Namipasiem jejeje.. gracias por tu sugerencia.

BESOS KATE


	13. JUNTOS OTRA VEZ

**CAPÍTULO 13: JUNTOS OTRA VEZ **

Antes de quedar dormido por el cansancio Booth dirigió una plegaria a ese dios que tanto le había ayudado. Agradeció por esa segunda oportunidad que le había dado a Brenan, y prometió que no la desaprovecharía, que cuando ella despertara y cuando estuviera mejor, le propondría ser su novia y de ahí lo que viniera después ya sería ganancia.

El agente despertó a eso de las 9 de la mañana, recibió el desayuno que le llevó una de las enfermeras del hospital y se aseó con la ilusión de que le diesen permiso de ver a Brenan. Para fortuna del Seeley Booth, el permiso fue concedido por el doctor que estaba de turno. Llegó a la habitación de la antropóloga en muletas y acompañado de una enfermera, quien salió para que el agente tuviera algo de privacidad.

-Hola de nuevo preciosa-. Le dijo mientras posaba un beso en la frente de Temperance. Luego de reflexionar un poco los últimos acontecimientos que pusieron en riesgo su vida y la vida de su compañera, se atrevió a decirle aún sin saber si ella lo escuchaba o no.

-Temperance, perdóname. No pude protegerte como prometí. Gracias a Dios que estás bien, pero yo jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado, además…-.

-Te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte-. Dijo Temperance despertando de su sueño. Al parecer había retomado la conciencia unos minutos antes, mientras Booth solo la miraba en silencio pensando, pero quiso reunir las suficientes fuerzas para poder esbozar una palabra medianamente entendible.

-Huesos!-. Booth sorprendido solo acarició el cabello de la antropóloga. -¿Cómo te sientes?. Espera aquí voy a llamar a un médico para que te revise-. Dijo el agente mientras rompía delicadamente el contacto con su compañera para salir en busca de un médico.

El doctor llegó rápidamente y comenzó a examinar a Brenan en presencia de Booth que estaba a la distancia observando todo con detenimiento. Brenan también dirigía su mirada al agente mientras el doctor no le diera instrucciones que tuvieran que romper el contacto visual con su compañero. Luego de unos minutos de revisión y con la extracción de algunos aparatos, el doctor dio su parte médico no sin antes preguntar al agente si era familiar cercano, a lo que este le respondió que ella era su compañera de trabajo, razón suficiente para que el médico emitiera sus observaciones.

-Parece que ella está bien. Aparentemente sus signos vitales y otros datos están dentro del nivel considerado normal. Espéreme mientras traigo un equipo que me ayuden a llevarla a otra habitación para hacerle mas exámenes.-

El agente asintió, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su compañera. Sus miradas expresaban un sentimiento profundo hacia el otro. Booth le tomó una de sus manos a la antropóloga y dejó un beso tierno en ella.

-Y eso porque fue?-. Preguntó ella algo curiosa de saber una respuesta.

-Porque estás viva. Porque estás bien. Porque puedo estar contigo en este momento.-

-Booth…- Trató de seguir articulando palabras, pero el equipo médico entró a la habitación llevándosela para hacerle los exámenes restantes.

Booth se dirigió a su habitación y media hora después llegó Ángela y Hodgins. El agente le comunicó lo que acababa de pasar y la artista llena de felicidad abrazó a su novio y luego hizo lo mismo con Booth, quien sorprendido casi se cae de la cama.

Una hora mas tarde el doctor le informaba a Booth los resultados del los exámenes.

-Todo ha salido bien. Aunque deberá quedarse unos días mas en observación y también para que descanse pues aún tiene agotamiento excesivo. Luego de eso podrá ir a su casa y dentro de mas o menos un par de semanas mas podrá volver a trabajar-.

-Esas sí que son buenas noticias doctor-. Dijo una Ángela muy emocionada.

-En cuanto a usted agente, deberá quedarse solo un par de días, pues debemos asegurarnos que no se vuelva a escapar, y de paso revisar la evolución de esos puntos-. Dijo el médico mirando a Booth.

-Créame doctor. Esta vez no tengo motivos para escaparme. Ya todo está resuelto-. Decía el agente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pues era cierto, ya no tendría porque ir a otro lugar, porque la persona que amaba estaba cerca de él.

–Y cuando podemos ver a Temperance otra vez?-. Preguntó Hodgins.

-Ya lo pueden hacer. Y aunque pueden entrar todos, traten de no saturarla-.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron Cam y Zack en la habitación de Booth oyendo lo que acababa de decir el doctor. Luego de unos minutos atendiendo las indicaciones del galeno, los Squints y el agente en silla de ruedas estaban en la habitación de Brenan relatando las angustias vividas los últimos dos días, seguido de risas y alegría porque la pesadilla se había terminado y de nuevo todo el equipo estaba completo.

Algunas veces Booth miraba fijamente a los ojos a su compañera y esta hacía lo mismo, quedado sumergidos en un letargo algo rápido, pues alguno de sus amigos les hacía romper el contacto con alguna observación, broma, o risa inesperada. Ángela, como buena observadora y mejor amiga de Brenan, se dio cuenta de estas miradas 'secretas' entre los compañeros.

Luego de que acabase la hora de visita, todos, incluyendo a Booth, salían de la habitación para que Brenan descansara, prometiendo volver a la próxima hora de visita.

Como lo había dicho el doctor, le dieron de alta al agente dos días después, pero aún así, no lo parecía, pues estaba el mayor tiempo posible con su compañera y sus demás amigos. Desde que Brenan había despertado, no había tenido un momento a solas para poder hablar con el agente, pues siempre estaba alguien del equipo acompañándolos.

El día de la salida de Brenan del hospital, Ángela llegó antes que cualquiera y ayudaba a Brenan a vestirse y arreglarse para su salida.

-Cariño y que va a pasar entre tú y el sexy agente del FBI-.

-A que te refieres?-. Decía Brenan algo nerviosa de verse descubierta completamente.

-Las dos sabemos a que me refiero. Cuando llamaste la última vez para despedirte, le dijiste que lo amabas. Todos estuvimos ahí-.

-Pues… -. Dudar no era algo que se le notara fácilmente a Brenan, pero su amiga la había dejado en jaque. Aunque ya viéndose descubierta, simplemente comenzó a confesarse con su amiga. –Si Ángela, lo amo, y se lo dije porque pensé que jamás lo vería de nuevo, y no podía irme sin que el supiera eso. Y no tengo idea que va a pasar de aquí en adelante con el, porque, no hemos hablado ni nada parecido-.

-Siempre supe que lo amabas. Pero eres tan testaruda que nunca lo quisiste aceptar-.

-Si Ángela. No se desde cuando, solo me di cuenta que lo amo-.

-Bueno amiga, ya tengo el momento perfecto para que hables con él. Nuestro querido agente vendrá a buscarte en unos minutos, así que me iré y tu partirás con él sola, porque de todos modos tenemos algo de trabajo en el laboratorio y les dije a todos que este no era el día de tu salida, así que no vendrán a interrumpir nada-.

-Pero Ángela porque hiciste eso?-.

-Me imaginé que no habías hablado con Booth, así que en vez de recriminarme me lo tienes que agradecer-. Decía muy convencida la artista.

-Pero…- Brenan iba a seguir alegando en contra del comportamiento de su amiga cuando el agente apareció.

-Huesos, ya es hora de irnos. Recogiste todo?-.

-Sí Booth ya estoy lista. Creo que solo falta firmar la salida-.

-Ya lo hice, ahora siéntate aquí-. Dijo mientras acercaba una silla de ruedas a su compañera.

-Pero Booth…- A Brenan no le gustó mucho el hecho de que tenia que salir en silla de ruedas porque se sentía bien, y podía caminar perfectamente. Pero después de argumentos poco convincentes, el agente logró que su compañera accediera a la silla.

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo, porque hay mucho trabajo en el laboratorio-. Decía Ángela mientras se despedía de Booth y Brenan. –Te prometo que mas tarde voy a tu casa-. Finalmente desapareció de la vista de los compañeros.

-Bueno Huesos, yo te ayudo a subir al auto-. Dijo el agente mientras intentaba ponerla de pie con cuidado.

-Booth, ya te dije que estoy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo sola-.

-Pero no te voy a dejar que lo hagas sola-. Puntualizó el agente dejando ver una de esas sonrisas que convencían a Brenan de todo lo que su compañero le dijera. Finalmente subieron a la SUV recorriendo el camino al apartamento de la antropóloga mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Ya en el edificio de Brenan, el agente la ayudó a bajar pese a la negativa de ésta. Cuando subieron a su apartamento y el agente abrió la puerta, la vista de Brenan quedó clavada instantáneamente en un TV que estaba en su sala.

-Booth! Que es eso?-. Dijo la antropóloga algo confundida.

-Eso mi querida Temperance, es un televisor-.

-No te hagas el gracioso, se que eso es una TV, pero que hace en mi casa?-.

-Ah bueno es que es un regalo para ti-. Terminó de decir el agente mientras llevaba a Brenan y la sentaba en el sofá frente al aparato. –Eso es para que te distraigas mientras estas de baja. Ahora veamos que tiene-. Decía el agente divertido tomando el control a distancia de la TV. Al encender el aparato una noticia de última hora era emitida por un noticiero nacional.

"_Asesino que enterraba a sus víctimas fue condenado a cadena perpetua sin beneficios. El hombre identificado como George Burns, secuestró y enterró a 6 víctimas entre ellas un alto mando de las fuerzas armadas…"_

Al oír esa noticia, a Brenan le recorrió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, quedado paralizada de inmediato al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle. Booth notó esto de inmediato, por lo que tomó una de sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Hey Huesos, ¿estás bien?. Ya ese tipo no te volverá a hacer nada, nunca mas verá la libertad-.

-Lo sé Booth…-. Dijo quedadamente la antropóloga. –Pero aún me da miedo pensar en lo que pudo pasar si…-

-Pero nada pasó. Por fortuna estamos bien, y juntos, y te prometo que nunca nada te volverá a pasar, porque voy a protegerte con mi propia vida si es necesario-. Dijo tomándole con ternura el rostro dirigiendo su mirada a la de él.

-Booth no digas eso. No sabes como me sentía el solo pensar que te había perdido, porque no sabía si estabas vivo, si alguien te había encontrado en tu apartamento. Mas que sentirme mal por lo que me pasaba, solo pensaba en ti-. Confesó finalmente la antropóloga.

-Te amo Temperance-.

-Yo también te amo Seeley-.

-Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre y nada nos separará de nuevo-. Decía el agente mientras posaba sus labios en los de la antropóloga dándose así el beso esperado por ambos. Ya cada uno había confesado sus sentimientos y había sido correspondido por el otro.

Temperance tenía la certeza de que ya nada le volvería a pasar porque el hombre que amaba estaba con ella, y el agente estuvo seguro de que ella era el amor de su vida a la cual protegería hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

**SUPONGO QUE ES EL FIN**

Hola a todas… He terminado la historia. Espero mas que nada que este último capítulo les haya gustado, porque a mi si me gustó escribirlo. Sinceramente nunca pensé llegar a los 13 capítulos y no se como pero ahí están jejeje.

Quiero de verdad darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que amablemente se han tomado el trabajo de leer mi imaginación y mas a aquellas que me dejaban una opinión siempre muy alentadora y con sugerencias que usé las veces que se necesitaban.

De verdad GRACIAS a Nevalainen, que me animó mucho a lanzarme a la piscina; a Lourdes, que nunca se perdió uno de mis capis, y en todos me comentaba algo; a Marce BB, que sufría cada vez que a Booth le pasaba algo jejeje; a Namipasiem, que me ha dejado los reviews mas largos siempre con halagos y buenos deseos. También a dass-bones, jarofhoney, B0nesR0cks, fenix oscuro, Girls2308889, Miriadel-Emel, que también me dieron su apoyo a través de esos reviews tan chéveres. A tods ustedes está dedicado este último capi.

De nuevo gracias, y nos leemos.

BESOS… KATE


End file.
